Let A Thousand Years And More Go By
by Loraliell
Summary: A look into the daily live of Duo, Teddy and Harry from Before the War, During and After from my stories We Were Brothers Once and Be My Light When Days Are Gray.


**Let A Thousand Years And More Go By**

 **Disclaimer** : Neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter belong to me nor do any of the Characters you may recognize, the only thing that is mine is anything you don't recognize from canon.

 **Summary** : A look into the daily live of Duo, Teddy and Harry from Before the War, During and After from my stories We Were Brothers Once and Be My Light When Days Are Gray.

 **AN** : I came to the realization that I'm not very good with multi-chapter stories so this will be more Drabbles and One-Shots than a multi-chapter story. But you can request prompts you would like to read, if I can fit them in without making my characters more OOC than they already are I will try to include it. Just as a reminder my mother language is German and my English is for the most part self-taught so if you see grammar mistakes or turn of phrases that don't make sense please send me a PM and I will correct it. The lyrics of the song used in this fic belongs to Johnny Cash I hope you enjoy, Loraliell ^-~

 **Chapter One – You are my Sunshine**

When Remus called him with an urgent message to come as soon as possible Harry wasn't sure what it was about but he was certain it wasn't about well _this._ Harry looked down at the small child in his arms, then he looked up again, for the fourth time in as many minutes, at amused amber eyes in a heavily scarred face and the barely restrained smile twitching at the corner of scarred lips and had to restrain his urge to scowl at his honorary godfather. "With all due respect Remus, but are you insane? Who in their right mind would think it's a good idea to make an barely adult the godfather of their newborn child?" Said newborn promptly burst into tears and for the first time in _years_ Harry let his mask slip and froze, terrified to even _look_ at the wailing child in his arms. Remus the traitor took one look at the barely restrained panic in his best-friends only sons face and promptly started to howl with laughter.

Harry twitched, this time he didn't even bother trying to hide his scowl before he deliberately turned his back and ignored the laughing man rolling around the floor. The green-eyed youth looked down at the squalling baby in his arms, face red from screaming and angry tears glistening in baby-blue eyes and gave a deep resigned sigh. "Your father is an idiot." He drily told the infant. Harry tightened his grip on the child and put him into a more comfortable and secure position before he lifted his now freed hand to smooth down locks of downy, dark blond hair on his godsons little head. "Hush now little one. You aren't the one I'm annoyed with." Another angry bellow was his only answer and Harry hid his wince at the volume with the dry thought of _'Just like his mother'_ with practiced ease.

Experimental he started to sway slowly in place, the infant held securely to his chest right above his heart. The crying started to ease up a bit, but considering who the child's other parent is and the still laughing fool on the floor, it was more likely than not that the infant wouldn't stop crying for bit longer. Harry sighed again and started to hum the only song coming to mind. The crying started to taper of and unfocused blue eyes with hints of an darker color to come blinked up at him through the remnants of angry tears and for all the gold in the world Harry couldn't stop the fond curl of his lips anymore than he could stop the sun from rising.

The child quietened slowly as the minutes ticked by. A pudgy hand reached up, grasping at Harry's finger, clinging to the appendage with surprising strength. And for the first time since Harry had last seen the distrustful brat with his long brown hair and wary violet eyes, a child who lived through more than most people twice his age did he let the walls around his heart fully down, sly green eyes warming, softening at the sweet innocent trust as the infants eyes started to drop sleepily, still clinging to his finger but relaxing now and Harry just capitulated, as if he could change Tonks and Remus minds anyways once they were made up. The callused hand that dropped onto his shoulder made him tense and he would have jumped if he didn't have a newborn in his arms. Masks he hadn't realized that he had let go of slammed back down so hard and fast that he nearly got whiplash from it. Remus just smiled, warm and fond if slightly apologetic. "That's the reason we want you as his godfather." He nodded to Harry, to the way he had unconsciously curled the slightest bit over the infant in his arms, upper body turned just enough to keep himself between the child and any threats. "We want you because we know you will fight to your last breath to defend him, love him and cherish him like he is the greatest gift ever received and put his happiness above everything else. We choose you because you are a kind person Harry and you love fiercely and once you see someone as yours you will do everything in your power to ensure their happiness and what parent wouldn't want that for their child?" Harry swallowed and looked down at the sleeping infant in his arms. So fragile and innocent not knowing into which times he had been born into. He caressed a smooth cheek, conscious about the callouses on his fingers in contrast with the babies soft skin. "Alright." It was a whisper, barely louder than a breath. Amber eyes lighted up with joy and relief and a well hidden edge of soothed desperation. "Alright I will do it." There was still a war to fight and times were uncertain trust strained and death always but a step behind. But for this one moment ensconced in the well warded house of his honorary godfathers house, standing in a cheerful and cozy living room with the tiny form of his godson securely held in his arms, breaths soft and heart beating in an steady rhythm, Harry felt content as he continued humming the only song he remembered ever hearing from his own mother.

 _The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried._

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The End_


End file.
